


Together again

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And angst, Lots of good angsty times, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus runs away from home and sees an unexpected face.Tws- past abuse, panic attacks, abusive parents, running away
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2021





	Together again

Remus Lupin sat on a train to London. His life was turning on its head and he couldn’t believe it. Graduation had only been two weeks earlier and Remus wasn’t ready to leave the school, to _ leave his friends _ . All of them would be off on their own now, no doubt about that. He was going to lose everyone,  _ lose Sirius.  _ He had already lost his chance to tell him how he truly felt before they had left Hogwarts, and now he would never be able to. Sirius’ parents had arranged him to get married soon, and after that he’d be a part of that family for the rest of his life. 

Remus was looking out the window, waiting for the train to begin moving when he heard a familiar voice. 

“No, thank you sir. I’m okay.” Remus flipped around his seat and saw a tall man in a black hoodie moving to a seat. The man met his gaze.  _ Sirius _ . 

“Pads?” Remus asked timidly, holding his breath for the answer. 

“Moony.” Sirius breathed walking quickly over to the other boy. Remus stood up and inspected Sirius’ face. His eyes were bruised, lip slightly swollen, and dried blood stuck onto his face. 

“Merlin, Pads what happened?” Remus pulled Sirius to sit beside him, hand lingering on his for a second. 

“My parents- I said I didn’t want to marry her- Remus I-” Remus let his finger dance on the boy’s cheek for a second before Sirius flinched away.

“I’m so very sorry-” Remus began before the other boy cut him off. 

“Remus what are you doing here? I mean you’re allowed to ride the train I just-” Remus took a deep breath for a second before answering, 

“I left.” Remus looked down, his eyes begging to cry. 

“Re-” 

“I felt like I was going to be a burden to them- My father and I had a fight about my uh,” he lowered his voice, 

“furry little problem… and I mean- he’s right. I just don’t want to hurt them any further Sirius-” Sirius shook his head. Although that wasn’t all, he let Sirius cut him off. 

“Remus he’s not right. You aren’t going to hurt anyone I promise…” Remus let out a wet laugh, 

“Yeah I guess. But I honestly don’t know where I’m going, I barely have anything. I’m just hoping to go to a homeless shelter, get a job and hopefully be able to get a flat. Live like a muggle I guess?” Remus rambled, running a hand through his hair as he let the back of his head against his seat. 

“Come stay with me.” Remus turned again, face twisted with confusion. Sirius continued,

“I’ve been planning to leave for weeks, I bought an apartment in London, It’s not much but- It’s there.” Remus let a grin spread across his face,

“Pads that would be amazing- after I get a job I can get an flat and leave you be but-” Sirius put his hand on the other boys, making him meet his eyes, 

“Hey don’t worry about it- maybe we can just live together for a bit?” Remus smiled and nodded his head. 

As the train began to move, the two men began to talk, not just about what was to come, but about each other. They had known each other for seven years, but it felt like they didn’t even know a thing about the other. The hour trip felt like minutes in remus’ mind. Maybe it was the anxiety running through his veins, or maybe it was seeing the boy he was in love with sitting 

next to him. 

“Oh I uh forgot to mention- bought a one bedroom flat. There is only one bed, one bathroom, the sitting room, bedroom, and kitchen are all in the same room…” Sirius rambled. Remus felt his heart drop into his stomach.  _ Close quarters, same bed- He couldn’t, it wasn’t okay, men who like other men-  _

“Re- you alright?” Sirius asked, brows furrowed in worry. 

“Yeah, yes, I’m fine. And yes. That will be fine thank you Sirius.” 

Before they knew it, the train had stopped,  _ they were in London, they were actually alone. _ Remus took a deep breath as he grabbed his trunk and the two headed off down the street. 

“Do you know where we're going?” Remus asked, moving his trunk to his other hand. 

“I think so?” Sirius laughed, taking a sharp turn down the next street. 

“Sirius- slow down a bit.” Remus chuckled as Sirius stopped in front of a large building, which looked decently nice. 

“Here.” Sirius breathed, looking up at the tall building. Remus moved forward to ring the buzzer before the building began to move in front of them, expanding before their eyes. There was not a new column of flats, and a new door. Sirius pulled him through and into the cubical. Remus looked around for a second, taking in the smell of floo powder and the dim light for the oil lamps. He returned his attention to Sirius, who was standing in front of a door labeled ‘289 1/2’.

“Alright Moony,” Sirius said as he put the key into the door, 

“Home sweet home.” Remus walked in, 

The apartment wasn't as small as expected. It was a fairly decent sized studio, adorned with a kitchen and a fireplace. A queen sized bed sat in the corner and a small loveseat and chair in the center of the room. full boxes littered the slightly dull and beaten up wood floor. Remus dropped his trunk on the ground and ran his hands over tired face. 

“I’ve uh, been dropping stuff off since I bought it- so I’d have everything.” Sirius stuttered.

“We can unpack tomorrow, I’m bloody exhausted.” He continued, flopping on the sheetless mattress. 

“Do you want me to sleep on the sofa?” Remus asked, motioning to the small couch. 

“No- It’s totally okay. We can share a bed... only if you're comfortable though.” Sirius rambled. 

“Yes, yeah- we can share a bed, that would be…  _ nice _ .” Remus stopped himself before continuing,

“Should we put stuff on the bed before sleeping?” Remus asked, looking in the boxes. Sirius groaned, 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” He sat up and lugged his body over to the other side of the room. 

“I don’t know why I put them over here.” he grumbled, dumping the contents out in front of the bed. Remus helped him put the sheets and comforter on before climbing in with the other boy. Sirius leaned up and clicked the lamp off.

“Thank you for letting me stay with you.” Remus whispered into the darkness. 

“Of course Moons. Thank you for staying with me too.” 

*

Remus woke up with warm form pressed along his back. He suddenly remembered-  _ Sirius _ . Remus flipped over, becoming face to face with his friend.

“Mm good morning Remus.” Sirius mumbled, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. 

“Morning Pads.” Remus smiled. Remus sat up, stretching his arms above his head before moving to the edge of the mattress. 

“Did you bring any coffee or anything?” He asked quietly, rubbing his eyes. 

“Erm, no I don't think so, sorry mate. We can go to the store later if that's okay.” Remus nodded and stood up, walking over to his trunk. 

“I was thinking we could also go to Gringotts later, get some money out of my vault-” Remus started, sifting through his ever expanding trunk. 

“Don’t worry about that, I can support us for a while… I got all my money out before my parents could- we’ll be fine.” Remus turned to look at his friend, 

“Sirius are you sure?” The boy nodded, 

“Yes, I’m positive.” Remus returned to his trunk, grabbing a change of clothes out and turned to look at Sirius, 

“I’m gonna go get dressed in the bathroom, then maybe we can go to the store?” He looked down at his watch,  _ 10:45 am. _

“Should be open by now.” Remus walked into the bathroom, changing quickly into a jumper and jeans. He tried to move as quick as possible, deciding to brush his teeth in the kitchen so Sirius could change as well. He grabbed his dirty clothes off the floor and walked out of the bathroom before stopping in tracks. Sirius stood near his trunk, clad in only his boxers and skin littered in bandages. 

“Fuck- i’m so sorry.” Remus sputtered, turning on his heels and going back into the bathroom. He slid against the door, mind racing. _Fuck sirius was hot-_ _and hurt._ Remus let out a shaky breath before he heard a sharp knock at the door. 

“Remus-” Sirius’ muffled voice came through the door, 

“Sorry about that Moony. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Remis stood up and opened the door, meeting Sirius’ gaze. 

“No, I’m sorry Pads, didn’t mean to walk in on you like that. I just thought- I was trying to hurry up so you could use the bathroom.” Sirius let out a soft chuckle,

“Remus, we would change in front of each other at Hogwarts- nothing neither of us have seen before.” Remus took in a deep breath before responding, 

“Yeah I guess you’re right, sorry about that.” 

Sirius gave the other boy a soft smile before turning back down the hall, 

“Should we go find a Tesco or something?” 

*

The two boys walked down the street as cars passed them on the cold November morning. Remus was so unfamiliar to being in a city like this, let alone living in one. 

“You doing alright?” Sirius asked, noticing the shift in his friends deminor. 

“Yeah- I’m fine it’s just, it’s such a change from what I’m used to.” Remus confessed, rubbing his hands together in the cold. Sirius stopped in his tracks,

“Here let me,” Sirius grabbed Remus’ hands, holding them in his own for a second. Remus felt his whole body heat up,  _ he felt like he was melting _ . 

“Better?” Sirius asked, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Better.” 

Remus and Sirius continued to walk down the street, eyes peeled for a grocery store. 

“Wait- I think that's- come on!” Sirius said, grabbing Remus’ hand and pulling him across the road. 

“Sirius! We’re j-walking-'' Remus protested. Sirius pulled him up on the curve, hand still in his and pulled him into the Asda. Once through the doors, Remus let out a breath,  _ warmth.  _

“Alright- shall we?” Sirius asked, grabbing a shopping cart. 

“Do you have enough money to pay for a trolly full of groceries?” Remus asked as they turned down an aisle.

“I have enough for twenty.” Sirius snorted, grabbing a bag of coffee. 

“Did you take everything out of your vault?” Remus whispered. 

“Maybe I did-” He dropped a box of cereal in the cart,

“Maybe I didn’t.” Remus let out a laugh, pausing to look at the shelves. 

“I still feel really bad, I should be contributing to groceries and to the flat and-” Sirius cut him off, 

“Hey, it’s totally fine. We have enough money to last like this for  _ years _ Re, I could even put you through uni and we could still live like this.” Remus stopped for a second, blushing lightly at the rhetoric. 

“That- might not actually be a bad idea…” Remus confessed, grabbed a gallon of milk. 

“A-after we adjust to living like this though… maybe next year.” he continued, fiddling with his fingers.

“Yes, let’s focus on adjusting right now, good idea Moons.” Sirius smiled, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.The two continued through the store, dropping items in the trolly and making stupid jokes. 

“Don't give me that shit.” Sirius laughed, pushing his friend jokingly. Remus began to laugh 

before his eye caught the stationary sets in front of him.  _ He should, no, has to write to his parents. They could think he was dead- they- _

“Rem’s?” The boy was knocked out of his trance and looked at the floor. Sirius reached next to him, grabbing the stationary and stamps, putting them in the cart. 

“I have to write them-” Remus blurted. 

“They’re gonna worry Sirius.” He looked up at him with wide eyes, hands shaking. 

“Hey hey, it’s okay. We’ll get the stuff for letters, write them when you’re ready.” Remus nodded and continued to walk, now silent. 

“Let’s check out, okay?” Sirius said softly, hand resting on the boy’s lower back. 

“Okay.” Remus whispered back, taking a deep breath. 

Sirius pulled out his wallet handing the cashier a credit card as they scanned the items. Remus stood behind him, trying to calm himself down internally. As soon as everything is paid for, the two boys grab the four bags and begin to make their way back to the apartment. 

“It’s still really bloody cold out.” Remus muttered, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. 

“Were almost back, just a couple more minutes.” Sirius responded, speeding up his pace a bit. The building expanded, more flats appearing in its place and they walked through the new door and up the stairs. Once in the room Remus began to unpack the groceries. 

“Want a coffee?” Remus asked, pulling a kettle out of one of the boxes and placing it on the stove.

“That would be great, thank you.” Sirius said, grabbing a box off the ground.Remus filled the kettle with water and put it on the fire before emptying the rest of the dishes in the box.

“How did you get all of this stuff here without your parents noticing?” Remus asked, loading the dishes into the cupboards.

“I’d go into the basement, get the old stuff they don't use anymore, and apparate here.” Sirius said, stopping for a second to take a deep breath. Sirius continued, silently this time until he pulled something out that made him laugh. Remus turned around to see Sirius holding his beloved record player. 

“Shall I put some music on?” Sirius asked, placing the machine on the ground. 

Sirius set the record on, grabbing his friends hand as the music began to play. Remus laughed as his friend spun him in circles to the song. Memories rushing back into his head, dancing to this song a few weeks earlier...

_ They were alone in the dorm, dancing to Queen. Sirius’ hand on his lower back. Remus settled his hands on the boy's neck as they slowly swayed to the music. Their gaze met and they inched closer and closer to each other, noses bumping.  _

_ “I’m gonna miss you Moony.” Remus swallowed.  _

_ “It’s so unfair.” He muttered, staring into his eyes.  _

_ The record ended as the two stood like that, so close. Sirius pulled away and went to take the record off the player when he whispered something to himself, something Remus couldn’t hear.  _

_ He lost his chance.  _

Remus was pulled close to a giggling Sirius, looking up to meet his eyes. Sirius’ laughs turned into a soft smile. 

“I thought I’d never get to do this again… this feels like a dream.” Sirius muttered, moving a hand to cup Remus’ cheek. They began to inch together when an owl flew into the flat, startling the boys apart. Sirius took his now shaking hand and pulled the letter of the owl's foot, an owl he’d recognize anywhere,  _ his mothers _ . 

The realization dawned on Remus as he saw the scratchy writing on the back of the envelope. His heart dropped into his stomach as he watched Sirius’ face. The latter looked like he was about to fall over, he leaned against the wall, eyes far off somewhere. Remus began to approach him slowly. 

“Sirius…?” Sirius met his eyes, tears rapidly falling down his face as he attempted to speak. Remus walked forward and Sirius fell into him, Remus being able to catch him in time and sink the pair to the floor. 

“Remus-” Sirius choked out. Remus held him tighter, attempting to not touch the many wounds littering the boy's body. 

“You’re okay, you’re safe.” Remus whispered, running his hand over Sirius' hair. Sirius gripped the boys shoulders, holding him close as his body heaved with every breath.

“It was so bad- she’s just making it worse…” Sirius babbled, clutching the letter with a death grip. 

“Sirius… It’s okay, she can’t hurt you now. C-can I read the letter?” Remus stuttered. Sirius nodded and handed Remus the letter, reburying his face into the boy's chest. 

_ Sirius,  _

_ I see that you didn’t return last night... must you act like such a child? I disciplined you because everytime you go back to Hogwarts you seem to forget how to treat your mother. I am sick and tired of your actions. Come home and man up. You’re getting married in a month, end of story.  _ **_Act like a Black_ ** _.  _

_ Your dear old mother,  _

_ WB _

Remus crumpled the letter in his hand, throwing it in the direction of the waste bin. 

“I’m so sorry.” Remus muttered, slightly rocking the two of them. 

They sat there for a while, just being  _ close _ . Sirius pulled back slightly before speaking, 

“Sorry about that…” Sirius said, wiping his eyes. 

“Hey, no it’s okay.” Remus responded, pulling Sirius off the ground. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Remus whispered. Sirius continued to stare at the ground and just shook his head. 

“I’m going to stay here. She can fuck off.” Sirius responded, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Remus stood in the same place, feet glued to the ground. A wave of adrenaline rushed through him and we walked over to the record player, putting a new record on. He moved over to Sirius, extending a hand. 

“Come on.” He whispered, a gentle smile on his face. Sirius looked up at him, hesitating for a second before grabbing his hand. Sirius let out a laugh as Remus attempted to dance with him, not actually knowing how to. Sirius laughed softly, 

“Maybe we should continue to unpack?” Sirius asked as Remus spun him around. 

“Probably should.” Remus grabbed a box of silverware, beginning to put them in the drawer. 

“So should we make food tonight, or get take away?” He asked, the cutlery clattering in the drawer. 

“I was thinking takeaway… then maybe while we're getting it we can look for a paper and look at the job offers.” Sirius responded, sifting through his trunk, 

“I thought I put it in here…” he mumbled. 

“So should we look for muggle jobs or we can go to the ministry and look for-” Sirius shouted out triumphantly 

“Ah ha! I found it. “ Remus turned to see his friend holding an acoustic guitar, covered with endless stickers. Remus let out a snort as Sirius laughed in excitement. 

“My parents hated this thing. Tried to break it all the time...” Sirius said, holding it out in front of him to get a better look. 

“ _ Merlin  _ Re…” He looked at him with bright eyes and a wide grin,  _ he looked like a kid in a fucking candy store, and Remus was loving it.  _

After about an hour of Remus continuing to unpack, and Sirius playing a melody of rock and punk songs on his guitar, they had finally gotten all the boxes put away. Remus let himself fall back on the bed, putting an arm over his eyes. 

“Take away?” Sirius asked, sitting next to the slightly taller man on the mattress. 

“Not a bad idea-” Remus paused for a second, 

“Do we want to get muggle food or go down the alley?” Sirius looked over at him with a smile, 

“We could always get some food and head to Honeydukes.” Remus let a smile break across his face.

*

Remus threw his coat on, preparing himself for the cold London air. He turned to see Sirius, dressed in his leather jacket,  _ he was utterly gorgeous _ . 

“Shall we?” Sirius asked, seemingly not noticing Remus’ flushed face. 

“Y-yeah.” Remus croaked out. Sirius walked over and grabbed his arm, flicking his wand. 

* 

Remus’ surroundings changed within a second, the quiet apartment turned into a bustling street. 

He opened his eyes just as Sirius took hold of his hand, laughing as he pulled him down the street. Remus let a wide grin spread across his face as Sirius pulled him into Honeydukes. 

Remus breathed in the familiar scent of the shop, the chocolates and sweets pulling his face into a smile. He began to walk along the aisles of candy, picking up miscellaneous chocolates. 

“Wow… Moons I don’t think you have enough chocolate.” Sirius chuckled, a little bag of sweets in his hand. 

“What can I say, full moon is in less than a week.” Remus mumbled, grabbing another bar. Sirius stopped in his tracts. 

“What?” Sirius asked breathlessly. Remus turned to face him. 

“Yeah, s’ in a couple days.” He responded nonchalantly.  _ Tomorrow. It was tomorrow.  _

“Should I call James to get him to come and-“ Remus cut him off,

“No...it’s alright. Probably should just go alone.” Sirius stood there utterly confused with his friend. 

“It’s alright… we can talk about this later.” Remus continued, meandering through the aisles. 

“ _ Remus _ .” Sirius urged, following close behind him. Remus chuckled lightly at his friends tone,

“We can talk about it at the flat.” Sirius reluctantly complied, walking out of the shop minutes later. 

The pair returned themselves to their apartment, having grabbed Chinese takeaway as they walked back. Sirius sat down on the bed, popping pieces of sesame chicken in his mouth with chopsticks. Remus went to sit on the couch when Sirius protested. 

“Noooo, come sit with me.” He whined. Remus smiled and shook his head, walking over to sit next to his friend. Remus watched his friend as they talked, taking in the way his eyes shined. Remus broke off from Sirius’ story for a second,

“Can I have a piece of your chicken?” Remus asked, holding his chopsticks out a bit. Sirius nodded, using his own to pick a piece up, holding it in front of his friends face. Remus ate it, noticing the way Sirius watched him. Without even asking Remus picked up a piece of his shrimp, holding it to Sirius. He realized how close he had gotten, eyes fixated on his lips. Sirius took it, meeting Remus’ gaze. 

“I think I’m done with my food, want me to clean up?” Sirius whispered, still not taking his eyes away. 

“I can take care of mine, it's alright.” Remus responded, breaking the gaze. Sirius stood up off the bed, walking into the kitchen area. Remus let out a soft sigh, muttering curses under his breath. 

*

Remus woke up the next morning, making his way straight to the kitchen. He stood there sleepily as he began brewing his coffee.  _ Full moon was tonight… fuck. He has to do this alone.  _ Remus was deep in his thoughts when a figure standing next to him made him jump. 

“Hey… sorry… um you feeling alright?” Sirius asked timidly, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“Yeah… sorry. Did I wake you up?” Remus mumbled, still staring at the coffee pot as the dark liquid dripped in. 

“No you’re okay.” Sirius responded. He walked forward, grabbing two mugs and pouring coffee in. Remus tried to focus, internally hoping that he could act normal today. A mug was placed in his hand and he looked up, meeting Sirius’ eyes. 

“I made it the way you like it… too much sugar if you ask me.” He chuckled, 

“Wanna put some music on? Read? Telly?” he continued, taking Remus’ arm to lead him to the couch. 

“Telly please…” Remus mumbled, leaning into his friend. 

Sirius stood up briefly, turning on the television on setting it to the BBC. Remus waited for him to come back, returning to leaning his head on the boy’s shoulder. Sirius wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder, putting his hand into the mousy brown curls. 

“I don’t want to have the full moon.” Remus mumbled, tracing the rim of his cup. Sirius’ ears perked up and he turned to his friend. 

“Is it tonight?” Sirius asked timidly, hand still in the mop of hair. 

“Even if it was it doesn’t matter… I’m going alone. You’re not coming.” He grumbled. 

“Yes I am.” Sirius pushed. Remus pulled away moving to the other side of the couch. 

“I’ll be fine Sirius.” Sirius looked into his mug, watching the liquid swirl. 

“I need you to come back, Remus.” He whispered, scared for the answer. 

“I will.” He responded, returning his attention to the television. Sirius sighed to himself but ultimately gave up the subject. 

Remus spent the rest of his day with his head full of worry. He wasn’t ready, it was too soon. After several hours of pacing around, drinking five cups of tea, and checking his watch, he finally sat down. A migraine pierced through his skull, making the boy curl up on himself. He heard steps and felt the sofa dip next to him. 

“Moony?” Remus hummed in response, face still hidden. 

“Do you want me to go to the shops and get you some Tylenol?” Sirius continued. Remus peaked his head out slightly, wincing at the light. 

“‘S fine Pads… should get going for the moon soon anyways- thinkin’ we can just use the shrieking shack.” He mumbled back, cowering his face in the sleeves of his jumper. He felt the weight shift closer, a hand laying on his shoulder. 

“I- do you want me to owl James? Get him to come too?” Remus sat up quickly,

“No. no, it’s fine. I mean I’d rather go alone but I know you won’t allow that.” Sirius met his eye,

“Fuckin’ right about that.” He huffed. He watched as his friend glanced out the window, shaking his head lightly.

“We should get going…” He said softly, clearly dreading the events to come. Sirius walked over to the boy, grabbing his arm to help him up before apparating the two of them to the oh so familiar shack. 

Remus took a deep breath, fright stirring in his stomach. He slumped down against the wall and peeled his jumper off. Sirius looked down at him, eyebrows furrowed. He knelt down next to his friend. 

“Remus I-” Before he could continue he was cut off,

“Should turn into padfoot, don’t need you getting hurt.” he mumbled. 

“I’ll be here until I need to go.”

“Now.” Remus replied sternly, eyes glassy. Sirius sighed and transformed into the black shaggy dog. 

Remus felt his back arch as he screamed in pain, bones rearranging themselves, the metallic scent of blood hitting his nose. He began to slip away from himself, feeling the wolf take over. 

*

Light streamed into the shack, Remus’ eyes flicked open. He grimaced in pain as he tried to shift his position. 

“Hey, hey, don’t move…” Sirius whispered. Remus’ eyes focused on his friend looking down at him, head placed in the others lap. 

“I’m just finishing wrapping you up.” he continued, securing a bandage on Remus’ upper arm. 

“Was it bad?” he finally choked out, voice hoarse and quiet. 

“No… not too horrible, no need to take a trip to St. Mungos or anything.” Sirius reassured, running a hand through Remus’ curls. He sat him up, pulling the jumper from the night before over the boy's sore torso. 

“Home?” Remus mumbled, not taking his gaze off of Sirius. 

“Oh, yeah.” He reached beside him, grabbing his wand before flicking it. 

The room spun briefly before Remus could feel the linoleum floor beneath his legs. Sirius picked the two of them off the ground, shifting Remus so they were chest to chest. He brought them to the couch, sitting against the armrest. Remus picked his head up off of Sirius’ shoulder and looked at him, eyelids heavy. They stared at each other for a moment before the werewolf leaned closer, foreheads touching. Sirius raised his hand to Remus’ cheek. 

“This is a bad idea…” Remus mumbled, leaning closer. 

“Maybe it is…” Sirius responded, closing the gap between the two of them. Remus melted into it, forgetting the pain for those few moments and replacing it with pure bliss. The two pulled apart, Remus returning his head to the place on Sirius’ shoulder. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered. Sirius didn’t respond, he just gently lifted the other boys head back up, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. Remus let a sleepy grin spread across his face, bringing his head back down as his eyelids became heavy. 

“Sleep Moony, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

*

Remus felt a throbbing pain as he began to wake up, his body burning and sore. The warmth he had fallen asleep on was now gone as he laid on the bed across the room. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Sirius smiled, walking over to the boy. He sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around Remus and lifted him into his lap. Remus leaned into his friend, the warmth and comfort returning. 

“I made you some tea.” Sirius said softly, leaning over to grab the mug. Remus smiled against his chest, happily taking the mug. 

“How’re you feeling?” Sirius asked nervously, running a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sore. And cold.” Remus mumbled, snuggling into his friend. Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing the top of his head. 

Remus looked up. He wanted to talk, no,  _ needed _ to talk about the events from earlier. 

“Pads…?” He asked timidly, running his finger on the edge of the mug. 

“What’s up?” Sirius responded, fiddling with a curl on Remus’ head. 

“Erm… so earlier…?” Sirius’ face dropped a bit and he swallowed, 

“I’m hoping it was okay? I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t have, you were tired and loopy and-” Sirius began rambling, the guilt stirring in his stomach. 

“Sirius. I’m not mad,” Remus chuckled softly. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Sirius’ cheek. 

“I just- I don’t want that to be the only time.” He confessed, staring into the swirling colours of his tea. Sirius tipped Remus’ chin back up, giving the boy a chaste kiss on the lips. Remus smiled as they broke apart, mind in a giddy haze. 

“I’ve loved you since third year.” Remus giggled, playing with Sirius’ fingers. Sirius smiled and let out a soft chuckle,

“I’ve loved you forever.”


End file.
